villains_antagonistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Vic Hoskins is the main antagonist of the 2015 blockbuster film Jurassic World. He is the tyrannical CEO of InGen Security Division, who seeks control on Masrani's dinosaurs. He is potrayed by Vincent D'onofrio, who also potrayed Kingpin. Info He is the tyrrannical and heavily corrupt CEO and leader of InGen Security Division, and is the creator of the Indominus who seeks control on many other dinosaurs. During Isla Nublar incident 2015, he has committed man slaughter on CEO Simon Masrani, only to be suspected and gain control on his dinosaurs. History Background Inventing InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea, to breed military dinosaurs through Henry Wu. He worked in cooperation with Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Cooperation. He intended to sell his ideas to military companies all over the world, carless of harm he intended to make. Isla Nublar 2015 Right at the beggining of the film Jurassic World, he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to fight for him the wars, so he can sell them for money. He later sought the opportunity to kill Masrani, and took his helicopter instructor, thus sending him on his copter to hunt the Indominus, and getting him killed. He then took over his company, and took responsibility to his park and animals, as he wanted. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on his ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Cooperation. Then, he drove a helicopter with soldiers, and was on the "mission" to bomb the pteranodons. However, his workers let one of them in the door, in Hoskins' attempt to cause evacuation, so he will be able to fieldtest dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he says it is going to happen with or without them. Then, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle with his idea to get money. However, the indominus hypnotizes the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed from that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into getting fired, by ordering him to take the assets into a safe place, as it was really just to fire Henry Wu for doing the wrong thing, so he can take control of the assets and the lab. Then, he revealed his plans to take control of the dinosaurs infront of Claire, Owen, Gray and Zach, and he attempted to kill them. However, a raptor came in, and he tried to get the raptor to kill Owen, Claire and the children, instead of him, and he even managed to get the dinosaur's attention, due to hypnosis. However, the program did not work completley as the raptor bit him anyway. Near the end, it was revealed he put a chip on the raptors, which led them to obay and understand orders of hypnosis. Personality Evil, scheming and egoistic, as he only cares about money and fame. He plotted to kill Masrani during the film, by sending him on a hellicopter without an instructor, thus hoping to gain from it control on the park, and on his dinosaurs. He also seems to manipulate Owen into controlling the raptors. Trivia *He worked in cooperation with Masrani *Though overall being the true main villain of the 2015 film, due to thinking of the whole scheme, he is outranked to the Indominus by power and agression. *He is inspired very much by Darren Cross from Antman, as they are both delusional and wicked inventors, working for some other company, and serving as a boss for a hero (Darren for Hope and Vic for Owen). They both also intend to steal the idea of their boss (Darren steals from Hank Pym, and Vic steals from Simon Masrani). *He is similar to Mayor Vaughn from Jaws. They are both power hungry cheerleaders who fight beasts and think of strategies for money. *InGen Security Division serve as paramilitary in Isla Nublar, for the case of a dinosaur going wild. However, Hoskins was manipulative and careless, using the military to develop dinosaurs as weapons of mass destruction. Gallery Vic_hoskins.png Vic_Hoskins'_Evil_Grin.jpg 6XfSpkXi.jpg 8.jpg ehoskins.jpg dhoskin.jpg vichoskins_poster.jpg Category:Deceased Villains Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Traitors Category:Military Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tricksters Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of the hero Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Masterminds Category:Gaolers Category:Golddigers Category:Thief Category:Warlords Category:Crimminals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non-Action Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Movie Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Delusional Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Plague Bringers Category:Killjoy Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Nihilists Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trap Master Category:Strategic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Monster Master Category:Crackers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mercenaries Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Genius Category:The Heavy Category:Extremists Category:Obssesed Category:Zoopaths Category:Brainwashers Category:Frauds Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Provokers Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Envious Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Defilers Category:Evil Creator Category:Rich Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Commanders Category:Died in Disgrace